


Doll Sketches

by RainbowHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHearts/pseuds/RainbowHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, 100 words, and whatever else on Xion and Namine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been changed since posted. I really didn't like how I wrote it last time. Thinking of skipping any and all word count restrictions next time.

Xion felt a pang of guilt as she crept down hall to check on her roommate. She thought that her nightmares were no longer an issue, but tonight she woke up screaming. The closer she got to Naminé’s door, the more the terrible details became fuzzy.

  
Carefully pushing the door open wide enough to check to see if the blonde was still asleep. She cringed when she saw Naminé sitting up in bed.

“Xion?” Her voice was heavy with sleep still.  
“I’m sorry I woke you.” She really was! She wouldn’t blame her roommate if she thought that Xion was annoying, useless, and broken. It wouldn’t be the first someone hurled those words at her.  
Naminé, however, merely shook her head. “It’s fine.” Pulling up her covers as she patted the spot beside her. Xion took a tentative step forward.

“You sure?”  
A warm look from Naminé was all it took for Xion to pad over and take the offered spot. Naminé tucked the girl in, before planting a kiss against her forehead.  
“Sleep well, Xion.”  


Strangely enough, Xion didn’t have any issues falling asleep after that. She didn’t have any more nightmares that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this. Was inspired by a prompt posted on OTP Prompts on tumblr.


End file.
